Undercover Model (Discontinued)
by Moi-Master
Summary: I have lost interest in writing this story. If you still wish to read this short, crappy story, then I warn you that it contains horrible grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm making a new story, don't judge, I know I haven't even updated any of my other stories, I'm a terrible person. And also this is your typical Undercover Model shit, with the bad boy/ jock/ golden boy, and all that crap.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did NaLu will already be there, and the story wouldn't even make sense, and I won't put a lot of fillers that I'm saying that the fillers are not good, but they get over used too much.**

 **~X~**

 **Unedited:**

"Lucky! Over here!"

 _Flash_

"Can I take a picture with you?!"

 _Flash_

"Lucky! Is it true that you and Celestial Lingerie are going to showcase the new designs soon?!"

 _Flash_

"Lucky! Is it true that you're dating-"

 _Flash_

The lights blind me, but I kept my posture, smiling, as I walk down making my way to a familiar car. Two huge men covering me from any harm that might come towards me, as I strode off going after the black slick car.

Once I reached the door, I quickly went inside, surely not wanting to waste anymore time outside. As I went in, I hear a familiar voice filling my ears, making me smile slightly.

"Lucy, your schedule tomorrow is free, just enough to give you some time for the upcoming test," my manager, Evergreen, told me, I slowly nod, before looking out the window, noticing how many fans chased after the car, yelling and screaming out my name, yet I never thought of it as a good thing. Then I make my eyes wander back to my manager, who was too fixated on the bright screen that stared right back at her. I frown, knowing that I shouldn't bother her.

I sighed, from the stress I have been fully taking in myself years, after years, after years. Now it came down to this, and sometimes I regret all the choices I made.

I fished out my phone out of my purse, and got a message from my friend, Levy.

The petite, blue hair, bookworm, was probably the only person who knew that I was a model other than my model friends. I smiled form on my face, and checked what message she sent me.

 _Levy:_ _So how was the photoshoot?_

I frown, totally not wanting to reply to that question, but being the great friend I was, I replied back.

 _Lucy: It was fine, the new director is making the tensions at work less stressful, so I guess you could say it went well._

I waited for a couple of seconds before she replied back.

 _Levy: Wow~~ I heard that you'll be in the cover of Magic Magazine soon, is it true, or is this rumor a hoax_?

My brows furrowed in confusion. Word goes around fast, and I mean by fast, as in _really_ fast.

 _Lucy: Um... Yeah? Who started the rumor?_

I waited, not long before she replied back.

 _Levy: Key Gossip, they said that you are one of the best models out there, and you know what, then they said they couldn't wait until the new cover comes out from Magic Magazine._

I slightly felt anger flow through me, but I quickly shrugging it off. Mainly because Key Gossip was one of the best celeb news out their, and their gossips are always at the top, which helped my popularity boost up more.

 _Lucy: Okay... Anyways talk to you later, 'kay? I have to study for the algebra test in two days._

 _Levy: Mmmmk, see ya tomorrow Lu!_

I groan mentally, and checked my news feed, and nothing new came up, and I was slightly happy because of that. Many reasons why, I think you can tell. But I got my hopes up high too much, and the photos of me popped up.

It was me walking through a sea of crowd, with only two guards making path. I would most definitely like if I was Moses, why? Because I'll get to make a path through the sea of crowd. Hope you get my humor, I really don't have any sense of it.

Sarcasm was probably the top protection I gave myself, other than the intense training I had been told to do to maintain my body. I was a human coat hanger.

I sell the clothes by presenting my face, and my body. To others it's considered genius, to some, they might think that it is horrible. We mainly just put a fake smile on our faces, but sometimes, it becomes more fun, so maybe I shouldn't say that modeling is horrible anymore, but I really do hate the tight schedules, getting forced to do this, yelled, and scolded. Like bitch calm the fuck down, I'll go to the runway, and strut it like I own it.

I brush my thoughts off, and sooner or later, we were already driving around a land, that I know too well. I couldn't help but feel anxious to get home, and snuggle against my pillows, and all that.

Then the car finally came to a halt, and parked in front of a large building. I smile without even knowing, and got out of the car.

"See you on Saturday Lucy," my manager Evergreen says before I closed the doors.

I went inside the main lobby, and I was greeted by 'hello's' and 'welcome backs.'

I nod at them with response, and I could see a couple of people eying me down, and squealing.

I quickly got into the elevators, and clicked on my level, and the doors closed, leaving me only by myself, which I hardly don't mind.

Then it dinged, I quickly went over to my apartment door, opening it before anyone comes after, and I was back in my apartment. Closing the door behind, I sighed in relief, and took of my heels.

Some people think that I should live in a mansion, or a penthouse, but I rather stay in a three bedroom apartment. One room for a guest, the other bedroom turned into my office/ outfit room, and then my master bedroom. I mean it's only for myself, and I'm going to host a party or anything, might as well buy an apartment, that was an okay size.

I place my purse on a breakfast chair, that was scooted under the granite breakfast counter.

Being only 5'9, I was considered short in the model industry, which makes me even more frustrated.

Well sorry for being born with not that long enough legs.

I walk to my bedroom, and went to the connected bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror, tying my hair up, before wiping all of my makeup off, washing my face, I wiped my face again with a towel.

I exit my way to my walk in closet, seeing clothes on the floor.

I look over to my left, seeing all of my nerd outfits, and then my right, looking at lingerie, and other outfits, that I can make myself wear out of my school.

I remove the black pencil skirt that hung my curves, and left my legs bare, leaving only my mint green underwear I got from Celestial Lingerie. Then I replace the white tight laced crop top to an oversized boyshirt I got from an ex boyfriend. I still kept because I was too lazy to give it back. Sucks for him, wherever he is.

I snicker at the thought, and made my way to my desk, and saw the papers scattered the whole table. I sighed in distress, and organized back the papers to its order, and studied for the math test.

 **-X-**

I woke up groggily, and lazily walk over to my bathroom, and did my necessities. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn...

Eye bags make there way under my eyes, making me groan in disapprovement. I quickly went over to my make up table, and put concealer under my eyes, and quickly did that. I put my hair in a messy bun, put my fake glasses on, and went to my closet to wear something.

I put on a pair of shorts,a white cami, and a cream colored oversized knit sweater.

Then I put my white low cut converse on, and looked at myself in approvement.

To others, what I wear is okay, until you meet my school. The popular cheerleaders practically calls anyone a nerd if they saw you wearing glasses, or wear knit sweaters. Pathetic, I know.

My legs showed, making me feel risky about what I'm wearing, but fuck it, I need to wear something that showed a little bit of skin to school time to time.

Also you are probably wondering how they haven't caught me yet, easy. The school is so caught up with the plastics, they don't bother with me, which was great, because then I don't have to get caught up with all the attention.

I grab my backpack, and skateboard before heading out of my apartment. I make my way to the elevators, and tapped my foot impatiently until we reached the main lobby. There I ran for it, and once I was outside, a group of paparazzis were waiting impatiently. I quickly covered my face, and skateboarded my way.

I slid my backpack on, and cruised my way to school.

Once I reached the public school, I was greeted by a couple of freshman who knew me. Why do they know me? I don't know.

I see my friend Levy sitting on a bench, waving her hands like a maniac, causing a chuckle to escape from my mouth. I went after her, and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lev," I say, and placed my skateboard next to me.

"Lu-chan! Your legs!" Levy yelled, causing attention to us, and I glared at her for saying something out of the blue.

Now all eyes are on us, or should I say my legs. Wow gee thanks, my legs couldn't be anymore happier.

"Sorry!" she squeaked ", but seriously, you never wear those to school, ever."

I sighed, and replied back ", well did you have to yell it out loud?" I ask her arching my brow to give it more of a sassy effect.

"Okay, sorry, sorry, it's just so weird, and it's almost the due date," Levy says, and I gave her a brief hug before answering back.

"It's just one more month until the whole school knows, come on, senior year is is almost over just four more months, and then poof!" I exclaimed.

"Jesus Lu-chan, you seem more excited to that idea more than I am," she jokes, and I nudge her on the arm.

"Well, what do you think, I don't have to disguise anymore, but then again, endless questions will be told, almost sucks if you tell me," I say with an awkward chuckle.

"Well, how's everyone?" Levy asks me.

"Erza, Mira, and Lisanna?" I ask her, and she gave me a nod as a response ", oh they're okay."

"Mira told me that you guys are going to be the main models to Celestial Lingerie," Levy says.

"Oh... Yeah we are, great honor I know, even though we do it every year," I say ", but anyways, the three are getting weirder everyday, they said they're going to dress up so they can scout models."

"Well, at least they're going to do something productive on their free time, or are they doing this because they were asked to?" Levy asks.

"Oh, no, they're doing to do this in their free time, they asked the head director first though before doing anything, oh that almost reminds me!" I say, and Levy stared at me waiting for me to say what I remembered.

"What?"

"They told me to ask you if you wanted to help, since they said 'More the merrier!'" I say quoting the exact words Mira told me.

"Really?" Levy asks to reconfirm, and I nod, and there she squeals once more, I covered my ears for protection.

"Well, lets get back inside now," I say, and she nodded in agreement before we make our way inside the school. What surprises me the most is how people are so blind, and how they never heard anything I said with Levy outside.

We make our way to our locker, which were coincidentally side by side, lucky, I know.

I take my book out for my first class, and heard a click of a heel heading towards us.

Great, there goes my morning. I heard an ear piercing laugh from the one and only, Jenny Realight.

"Oh, look at this, I wasn't expecting nerd to get up like this," I heard her cackle, causing me to roll my eyes.

Levy looked t me with a worried some expressions, and I just shrugged, not wanting to do anything to the dirty blonde.

"Hey nerd! I was talking to you!" Jenny yells, but I ignore her, and walked away. It didn't take to long until her impatience grew.

"Nerd!" she yells louder, causing more attention to bring up, and all eyes were on her, and me, Levy gave me the sorry look before leaving me by myself. Wow, there goes the best friend of the year.

"What is it?" I stutter sheepishly, my acting skills are the shit, so I legitly look like I'm scared to death.

"Nothing," she says smirking, in my mind, I was like 'Wtf? Who does that?' ", I was just wondering why you were that."

"Because I can?" I say, but it came out more of a question.

"Don't talk back at me! Listen here nerd, if you ever, try to steal my crowd, get ready for punishment," Jenny warns, and gave me last cold stare before leaving me alone.

I sighed in relief, and walked to my AP class.

Once I was inside I saw Levy waving a seat next to me.

I came over to her, and sat down.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan!" she apologises.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want you to become the next victim anyways," I reassure her, and she nods.

"I heard that Natsu Dragneel is going to be in our class!' she blurted out.

"Who?" I ask.

"Really Lu-chan? The school's golden boy! Come on, he's like our wide receiver on football! How could you not know?!" Levy exclaims.

"Uh... Maybe because I'm caught up with work, and high school doesn't compare to NFL?" I answer her.

"Oh come on Lu-chan, before you use to play all types of sports! Remember you were a point guard on basketball?!" Levy says, and I hush her down before she gets any louder.

"Yeah, but that was like way back in middle school, come on we're seniors in high school now," I explain.

"So? Last time I remember you were still playing center on a hockey team during freshmen year," she says arching her brow.

"First of all, that was half of freshmen year because I had to quit, because I may or may not be able to pay anymore because if I had two more concussions, I'm out, second, middle school was far far away, third, if I didn't know who Dragneel is, then maybe I don't think he'll be that good of a wide receiver," I tell her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever makes you go to sleep Lu-chan," she says turning to the whiteboard.

"It's the truth!" I exclaim, which only made her roll her eyes more.

Then I open my textbook, and we waited until sensei came in.

The bell rings, and sensei finally comes inside.

"Morning class," he says.

"Morning Sensei!" the class said in unison.

"As you know we'll be having a new class member, where is he?" Sensei asks lazily, but no hand goes up, until someone suddenly popped their head inside the classroom.

"I'm not late!" he yells, and he was panting heavily, geez, did he ran a marathon?

"Take a seat Mr. Dragneel," Sensei says pointing at the seat next to mine.

What?! I heard Levy snicker beside me, and I gave her a glare.

"Aye sensei," the pinkette saluted, and make his way towards me. I gulp, maybe because no one ever sits beside me, like ever, other than Levy. Wait who cares, I showed myself half naked to the whole entire world, I'm good.

"Hey nerd!" the pinkette greeted as he sat to his new seat.

"I'm not a nerd," I mutter under my breath.

"Whatever you say," he says.

"Okay class today we will be partnering up to do a pair project about modern human thoughts, for example, how they would react if one of their dearest dies, or how will they get their way out of a problem," sensei explains, and me and Levy locked eyes.

Then some student raised his hand.

"Can we pick partners?" the student asks.

"Actually, I'll be pairing you guys up," sensei says, and the class grumbles, and whines ", okay, first Hibiki with Chester, Lee with Jasmine..."

The list continued on, and Levy got paired up with Gajeel, and boy did he look intimidating. I waited until my name gets called, and when it did, I was not happy.

"Lucy and Natsu, Ria with-'

"Hold up sensei!" I say standing up, causing everyone to look at me.

"Yes Miss Heartfilia?"

"Can't I just do the project by myself?" I ask.

"This assignment will be required with a partner Heartfilia," sensei replies back, and I nod my head, and sat down on my chair, sinking in it.

"Sorry Lu-chan," Levy whispers to me, and I mouthed back with 'It's okay.'

"Okay class start talking to your new pairs," sensei says, and Levy stood up ready to face Gajeel.

"Okay, so nerd-"

"Don't call me nerd just call me Lucy," I said sternly facing him.

"Luigi? Woah what kind of parent named their kid Luigi," the pinkette says.

"I said Lucy, L-U-C-Y," I emphasized.

"I was just joking around with you," he says and showed his perfect white teeth.

"Sure you were," I said under my breath ", look why don't I just do the project by myself, and put your in it, good? Okay-"

"No."

"No? Don't you have practice and all?" I ask him.

"I said no because I'm tired with the same exact response, so how about we meet up at your place tomorrow after class?" he asks me.

"No," I replied too quickly.

"Why?"

"Uh... Because it is really dirty, and I need to clean it up," I say making up a quick excuse.

"Its fine," Natsu said shrugging.

"No, really, maybe we should do it at your house!" I insist.

"Nah, my parents have a dinner party, and I want to ditch it," he says, and I can't find anymore excuses so I just gave up.

"Fine..." I said in surrender.

"How bad could it be?" Natsu asks.

 **-X-**

 ** _A/N: Hiya! Sup guys how have you guys been, me not so good, why? My hair use to be 2 feet long now it's short, like shoulder length short, it makes me mad. Anyways hope it was a good chapter!_**

 ** _If liked, please review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love and Peace! - Moi!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kinda obsessed with this story, so imma spoil it. Lol hopefully this would be an okay chappy~**

 **-X-**

 **Unedited**

Chapter 2:

I heard my math teacher placed the graded test on my desk, and I open my eyes to see what I got, and I mentally did a victory dance.

A+!

After she passed all the papers the final bell rings, and I quickly grab my backpack, and rushed out the door.

Now I was racing with some students who seem to be eager to get out of school, same as me. I remove my glasses in the process, and was about to ride my skateboard when someone grabs my wrist and pulls me, and I quickly put on my glasses back on.

I turn to see who it was, and saw a certain pinkette.

"You're not going anywhere," he growls, and I whimper from his grip, and he quickly let goes.

"What is it Dragneel?" I ask my voice sounding a little bit irritated.

"I'm going to your place remember?" he says reminding me what he told me yesterday. Shit, shit, shit.

"Can I just send you my address, and then you can come to my house around five o'clock?" I ask him, and he paused for a moment to think, and then he gave me a nod of approval. I smiled beamly, and rode my skateboard back to my apartment.

Once I was halfway to my apartment, I put my glasses away, putting it inside the pocket of my backpack, and smiled as I never felt so free.

I gathered a little bit of attention, but not too much to make fans scream, and chase after me.

Once I got back to the building, I quickly make my way inside, and got into an elevator that wasn't about to close yet, I pressed the level of my apartment, and stood there panting.

I noticed that there was a group of teenage girls making space for me. Shit now I'm embarrassed, and afraid.

"Um- Hi...?" I said smiling awkwardly, and waved my hand.

"Are you Lucky Lucy?" a sheepish voice asks.

"Yeah..." I replied back.

"Oh my gosh!" someone squealed, and now the elevator was just jumping, squealing, and screaming like it was some concert.

"How do you get your skin so soft?!"

"What's your diet?!"

"OMG I love you, you're my idol!"

"Are you really dating Loke?!"

"Is it true that you make more money than any other model?!"

"What is your work-"

Then the elevator dinged, and I quickly ran out of the elevator before I could get chased down.

I got inside my apartment, closing and locking it for good measures.

I laid my back on the door, and slid down all the way to the floor panting.

I really can't handle those type of fans.

Then my phone started ringing, and I checked who it was.

 _Pinkie_

Hm...?

 _To: Lucy_

 _From: Pinkie_

 _Subject: None_

 _Yo, where yo house?_

Shit this slip out of my mind.

 _Lucy: Um... Do you know Emerald Suites?_

I waited for his reply, and then finally my phone ringed again.

 _Natsu: Yeah, you live there?_

 _Lucy: Yeah, just go to floor thirty two, my apartment number is two-fifty-six._

 _Natsu: Okay see ya in an hour or so..._

I sighed, getting up from the floor,placing my backpack on the couch, and my phone on the coffee table.

I walk over to the mirror in my living room, and remove the hair tie out of my hair, and neatly combed it with my hands, I smiled when I was finally finished, and went inside my room and started to change my clothes.

I remove all of my clothes, leaving only my black laced lingerie, I got a white dress shirt, only buttoning the two buttons in the middle.

I got back to my living room, and picked up my phone ready to order pizza.

I quickly ordered a vegetarian pizza, and watched Netflix as I waited for the pizza deliverer to come in about forty-five minutes.

Yesterday, Evergreen, my manager called me and said that I will be going to Tenrou Island for a bathing suit photoshoot fo Sorcerer Magazine, for the summer issue.

She says that she'll be picking me up around nine o'clock, and I planned out my outfit already. I know it is weird to dress up for the airport, but I swear! It's not too much, just enough.

After thirty-minutes, my doorbell rang, ooh pizza guy came early.

I got up, and make my way to the door, and opened it absent mindedly, and when I did, it wasn't the delivery guy.

"Hey nerd, sorry I'm a little-"

I slam the door shut on his face, and I quickly scrambled in my apartment, putting on a pair of skinny jeans, putting my hair up in a messy bun, and putting my glasses back on.

Once I was done, I took a deep breath, and opened the door once again.

"Sorry for closing in on you," I apologise as soon as I open the door.

"It's fine, I should've of told you before I came anyways," Pinkie says, and I nod.

"Well come inside," I say motioning him to come inside, and he nods his head, and comes in.

"Nice place, it's spotless, and you said it was dirty," Natsu points out looking around.

"Um... I cleaned it up yesterday," I lied, and closed the door behind me.

"Seriously? You're watching Coco Chanel?" Natsu chuckled as he looked at my plasma screen ", I thought you'll be watching Doctor Who or something like that."

"Um... I was bored, and I needed to improve my French anyways," I responded back, and walk over to the TV remote on the coffee table, and I turned the TV off.

"Uh... Lucy, you're kinda half naked," Natsu points out blushing, pointing at my the dress shirt I was wearing.

I blush immediately, and turned around, and started buttoning the rest of the buttons, I turn around, and saw him looking at the pictures on my shelves.

"Why do you have a picture of the model Lucky?" Natsu asks arching his brow.

"Uh- Because she's my cousins friend, and we became friends," I lied shrugging.

"So who's this ginger head?" Natsu says pointing at my one and only cousin.

"That's my cousin," I replied back.

"Your cousin is a model?" Natsu asks once again.

"Uh, yeah, most of my relatives are in the modeling industry," I say as if it's something usual.

"Okay..."

"How about we take our project in my office?" I ask him, and he nods.

I sighed in relief, and he followed me to my office.

I open the door, and you could see a large pc screen.

"Wow, I never strike you as a PC user," Natsu says as he looks at the computer.

"Uh... yeah, sure," I say not really knowing how to respond back, and put my backpack on the couch placed in my office.

"What's this door?" Natsu asks pointing at a door.

"Bathroom," I replied back, and he opens it.

"Why is there so many underwear here?" I heard his voice echo, and my eyes widened. I quickly rush over to the bathroom, and saw how it was messy.

"Uh..Um... My cousin Hibiki usually comes to my place often, and brings a lot of his model friends, and they sometimes they like to use my office as a dressing room," I say making up an excuse.

It was half a lie, Hibiki does go to my place a lot and brings his model friends along, but I use my office as a dressing room time to time, and I never really got the time to clean it up, or maybe I was just too lazy.

Then Natsu gave me the look, like 'are you for real?' look.

"Okay..."

"So let's start with our project?" I ask him, and then my doorbell rings, now the pizza guy comes?! ", I'll be right back."

Then he gives me a nod, and I left him in the office.

I went to my room, and grabbed money, and went to my apartment door, and opened it.

"Uh... that'll be fifteen jewels," the deliverer says, and then looks up, and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit you're Lucky!" he yells, and I cover his mouth before he could yell anymore.

"Uh yeah, here just take the twenty, and here's ten for a tip so you don't tell anyone where I live, go it?" I say, and he nods his head, I sighed in relief, and gave him the money, and snatched the pizza box from him,and closed the door.

I took the box with me all the way back to the office, and saw Natsu looking at the picture at the wall.

"Is this your parents?" Natsu asks, and I look at the portrait of my both of my parents, I smiled.

"Yeah," I responded back, my voice low.

"Where are they now?" Natsu asks bluntly ", Oh shoot, I'm sorry if I was being rude!"

"It's fine, I get that a lot, they're gone," I say smiling, trying to act casual as possible.

"So they're not dead?" Natsu asks.

"You could say that," I said shrugging.

"I'm so confused," Dragneel says, and I only chuckle.

"It's okay- here, pizza, sorry if it's vegetarian," I say and opened the box, and placed it on a table.

"No it's fine, so what topic are we going to do about human characteristics?" Natsu asks taking a slice out, munching on it.

"Uh... How about men and women differ about usual things, like if you go shopping, usually men wouldn't take that long, and women usually tend to do more time when shopping," I exclaim and he nods in approval.

I got a slice of pizza, and started munching on it, and then my phone starts ringing.

I look to see who was calling me and saw Mira's face.

I quickly answered it, and held the phone on my ear.

 _"Lucy!"_

"What?" I ask my mouth full of pizza.

 _"Change of plans, the photoshoot is being taken earlier so they can get a sunrise picture, and then afternoon shots, you have to come here at the airport in an hour!"_

"What?!" I yell my eyes widening, and Natsu eyes me with worriedsom.

"How come Evergreen never told me this sooner?" I whispered so that Natsu wouldn't hear.

 _"We just heard the news just now, so hurry!"_

"But I'm planning a project with someone right now!" I whisper yelled back.

 _"No time, hurry Lucy, we're waiting for you!"_

Then the phone hanged up, and I groan.

"What was that?" Natsu asks me taking another slice of pizza from the box.

"Uh... Nothing," I replied back finishing up my pizza, and getting up.

"If it wasn't, then why were acting like that on the phone?" Natsu asks.

"Look! You need to get out like now!" I say, and dragged him out of my office.

"But I just got here?!" He yells in turmoil.

"Sorry, but we'll discuss the project later, we have plenty of time later, but for now bye!" I say, and opened the door, and pushed him out, and closed it shut locking the door.

I heard him banging on my door, but I ignored it as I went to my room, grabbing my luggage that I'll be using, and my other utilities.

Soon, the pounding stop, and I sighed in relief.

I remove my glasses, and let my wavy hair cascade down. I quickly tucked in my dress shirt into my jeans, grabbed a black blazer put it on, and grabbed a pair of black stilettos, quickly putting it on.

Once I was done, I grabbed everything I needed, and headed out the door, grabbing my keys before leaving.

I open the door, locked it, and closed it shut, I was about to turn right when I faced the one and only Dragneel.

"Well hello Lucky," Natsu says sarcastically, and I just stood there, scared as fuck.

Damn you Pinkie.

"Where are you going?" Pinkie asks crossing his arms.

"Ah- You know, outside, and yeah, so if you could excuse me I have to-"

"With all of that? Where are you going?!" Natsu asks again, this time his voice much louder.

"Look, I'll tell you on Monday, right now I have to go somewhere, and I can't be late," I pleaded.

"Not until you tell me," Dragneel glowered, and I groaned.

"Fine, I'm going to Tenrou for a photoshoot, now scram, I can't be late, just don't tell anyone," I say.

"Okay, but this conversation is not over," Natsu says and lets me pass him by, as I rush towards the elevators.

 **-X-**

"Finally!" Evergreen says as I roll my eyes as I sat down next to Lisanna waiting for our flight to be called out.

"What took you so long Lucy?" Lisanna asks.

"I was discussing a topic for a project with a partner," I replied back, and she nods.

"Was it Levy?" Erza asks.

"Um... No, but you guys don't have to worry about it," I reassure.

"Nope, tell me about your partner," Mira says popping out of nowhere scaring the crap out of me.

"He's a guy, there now leave me alone Mira," I say, and she pouts, but quickly beams again.

"No, tell me more about him!" Mira begs, and I sighed.

"Fine, he's a jock, and the school's golden boy," I say, and groaned afterwards, then Mira squealed along with Lisanna.

"What's his name?" Lisanna asks.

"No, I'm not going to be one of you guys matchmaker clients, Erza was already one of the victims," I say shooing them away.

"But it ended up well didn't it?" Mira says proving a point.

"Erza and Jellal were childhood friends, of course it was going to work as planned!" I retort back.

"So?" Lisanna says.

"Look, in school, you guys already know that I'm a nerd, nerd and jock don't go too well," I said back.

"Uh, no. That answer is irrelevant, because plenty of stories and movies have the same exact topic, and it ended up well," Mira points out.

"How about real life?" I ask her, and she just completely went silent.

"What's his name?" Lisanna tries again.

"Yeah, please Lucy?" Mira says and gave me the puppy dog eye.

"Okay, if I tell you, will you drop the subject?" I ask them.

"That's not something we'll be promising," Lisanna mutters, and which cause me to sigh once more.

"His name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, there, now drop the subject," I said, the two girls squealed getting awkward stares from people.

"I'm searching him on Instagram before our flight comes!" Mira and Lisanna said in unison, grabbed their phones, and did their searching.

"Oh my, he's hot," Mira gushes, as she shoves her phone on my face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I mutter back.

"The abs Lucy, the _abs,_ " Lisanna says emphasizing the word abs, which only cause me to roll my eyes.

"He's the wide receiver of your school! What the heck Lucy! How come you just told us this now?!" Mira exclaim.

"Because It's not important-"

"Irrelevant, your school's golden boy is your partner, now tell us what happened when he came to your place," Lisanna says, and the two sisters went closer to me.

"N-nothing happened okay, he only stayed there for like five minutes, geez chilax," I said, and Mira gave me the 'Sure, but Imma get it out of you sooner or later chica,' look in the eye, and Lisanna had the 'I want the fluff.'

"Okay... I'll just ask again later," Mira says shrugging, and the two finally gave me some space ", but anyways how did it go?"

"Oh um... We got the topic ready, then you called, and I had to push him out my place, and then when he came out, he practically knew that I was Lucky!" I said trying to make it as casual as possible.

"What?!" The four said in unison.

"Lucy..." Evergreen whisper yelled to me "... what the hell!"

"He knows?!"

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down, I thought he left so I opened the door, but he was standing there the whole entire time okay, just chill," I say casually.

"Chill?! Lucy, do you want me to beat him up?" Erza asks.

"What!? No!" I say hitting her on the arm, then I heard an evil giggle coming from a certain Strauss.

"Hehehehe," Mira says covering her mouth.

"Mira-nee what's wrong?" Lisanna asks coming closer to her sister, then Mira whispered something to Lisanna, causing her to giggle too.

"What the hell...?" I say as the sisters start from giggling to full on evil laugh.

"I don't like where this is going Lucy," Erza says.

"Me neither, but what's the harm?" I ask, then my mind suddenly thought of things that the sisters would do.

 **-X-**

"Beautiful, beautiful, now just lift your chin up more Mira, okay great."

Mira starts off first, wearing simple yet sexy black bikini.

I smiled at her as the makeup artist put slight makeup on my face.

Then the makeup artist motioned me to get off the chair, and I do.

I remove my robe, revealing a white bandage bathing suit.

"Lucy, come on!" Mira says telling me to come over with her, which caused me to chuckle.

I walk over, and we started doing are poses, and soon we got great shots with just the four of us.

The more of the models came, in but the four of us get's a wrap until later afternoon.

We walk to our hotel rooms, and plopped ourselves to our bed.

"That was fun," Lisanna says.

"Yeah, I was just glad that Jason wasn't there, or else..." I mutter.

"He's coming later for our second shots of the day," Erza informed us, making me and Lis groan.

Then my stomach started grumbling.

"I'm hungry," I stated.

"Well, you didn't eat breakfast yet, so what do you know? Get ready, we're going to eat," Evergreen says, and I nod my head as a response, and she left.

I got up from the bed, and looked at my luggage to see what I should wear. I put on a white lace halter crop top, with high waisted shorts, fringed lace kimono, and a pair of sandals.

I pull it off with some sunglasses, and my bohemian messenger bag.

I smiled at myself as I look at myself in the mirror. Holding out my phone, I took a picture of it all, and post it on my Lucky Instagram, and put the caption 'Tropical Breakfast on the way!'

I chuckle at myself, and made my way down to the lobby to meet up with Evergreen.

Once I was down, I saw Evergreen talking to Elfman.

Wait a second...

Elfman is here?

I quickly text Mira that Elfman was down at the lobby, and she quickly replies back.

 _Mira: Really? How come he never told us he'll come to Tenrou?_

My eyes widen and I quickly replied back.

 _Lucy: He's talking to Evergreen! Maybe they have a secret relationship, or nah?_

 _Mira: Me and Lis are coming down right now!_

I giggle silently to myself, as I saw the two get closer, and I quickly put my camera on, and clicked it once they kissed. I quealed silently, and saw Mira and Lisanna rushing towards me.

"Where, where!?" Mira asks, and I point at the two kissing once more.

Lisanna squealed attracting Elfman, and Evergreens attention.

"And look," I say holding up my phone that showed them kissing.

"Oh my god, send me that pick!" Mira says.

"Will do," I say in a posh accent.

I look back at Elfman and Evergreen who were both blushing heavily.

 _Sometimes I wonder how it is to fall in love?_

 **-X-**

 _ **A/N: Hiya! Hopefully this was a good chapter! Like I said, I liked this story, and I wanna spoil it, but I probably won't update it in a month or so because I'll be la**_ ** _zying around, and shit._**

 ** _If liked then please review, add in facs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love & Peace!- Moi!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm fabulous for updating this story, so fab! And OMG!? What the hell guys?! 80+ Followers already!? Just put this story not to long ago, and holy shit, you guys are awesome! Hopefully this would be a good chapter!**

 ***UNEDITED***

 **UNEDITED**

 **-X-**

Chapter 3:

I should've known this weekend would be too good to be true.

Mira, Lisanna, and Erza are already done with their shots, and I'm doing my last one for today.

Sorcerer Magazine likes to have catalogs every year to show one of the best brands swimwear out there, and I think it was smart.

The bikini that I'm wearing is black.

Simple yet sexy.

It was from the Victoria's Secret swimwear collection, and here I am wearing it.

The top was a push up which helped my boobs look much firm, and a little bigger.

The bottom piece was black, but had two gold rings wrapped on the front sides.

It was utterly simple, and sexy.

We took a boat that led us to cave.

The sun was almost coming down, and I carefully make my way inside.

Jason was squealing the whole entire time, and taking random pictures.

Toko, was our main photographer for this one last shoot, but I think Jason passed him on that.

Finally I steadied myself, and I stared at the camera, not caring about the metallic piece someone was holding in the background to get the lighting right.

I held the wall with both my hands, biting my lip seductively.

I stared at the lens that are in front of me, and did my best seductively look ever, and the flash clicked right as the waves splashed imitating a wonderful shot.

Then a couple more pics, and..

"We got it! Okay guys that's a wrap," Toko says, I smiled and squealed, and everyone laughed at my reaction, and I dived inside the water, and swam quickly back to the boat.

I got up to the surface of the water, and found a certain person on the boat.

"Hibiki?!"

"Sup cuz," he says casually, he removed his hat, and his hair showed perfectly and he held out a camera ",thought I should come by, I finished my photoshoot for the Armani Exchange wear. Now give me your best seductive look ever."

I did what I was told, and remembered Candice Swanepoel cover, and I placed both my arms on the edge of the boat, and my chin down, and looked at the the lens, and it clicked.

"Damn Lucy, you really are a model," He chuckled, and I got on the boat.

"Whatever, so how was the photoshoot?" I ask.

"It was fine," he says shrugging, and showed me the pic.

Someone offered me a towel, but I quickly denied.

"You know you're going to get sick right?" he informs me but I just shrugged.

"I like the beach, let me have fun for once in while," I said back smiling, and he just chuckled and started taking more pictures.

Once we were almost close to the beach, I stood up, and everyone looked at me wondering what I was going to do, so I just jumped out of the water, and started swimming back to land.

I could hear Hibiki's chuckle, and Jason's squealed as he took a couple more pictures.

I stopped and looked back at Jason, and did the peace sign, and swam off, and finally when I could touch the ground, I started walking my way back, and saw the three of my model friends waiting.

I saw a couple of photographers noticing my entrance and took a couple of picks.

"Lucy!" Lisanna squealed and ran to me, giving me a bear hug ", did you get hurt?!"

"No! It was fine!" I said back chuckling.

"You look great Lucy," Mira smiled, and I saw Erza nodding.

My manager Evergreen walked towards me, and I saw a smile on her face.

"Great job Lucy, and Hibiki-"

"Yeah, I know he was in the boat too," I said, and she nods.

"Hibiki is here?!" Lisanna asks in disbelief.

"Yeah..."I replied back as the boat finally came to shore.

Lisanna has a crush on Hibiki ever since they met each other, but I'm pretty sure Hibiki already has his eyes on someone else, I just hope Lisanna won't get too crushed.

Hibiki went over to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm going to crash at your place tonight, I have a photoshoot, and a runway in Magnolia starting tomorrow," Hibiki tells me and I just nod.

You see, Hibiki does what he wants, his manager can barely get a hold of him, without him making most of the schedules. So Hibiki is his own manager, and knows how to juggle himself through business.

He's lucky he already graduated high school, unlike me, I have to go to college too, but him, no, he's taken modeling full time, and he's taken the celebrity popularity through the roof.

"Oh yeah Lucy, we're starting our hunt on Tuesday, ask Levy is she's free," Mira tells me.

"Okay," I said smiling back as we make our way back to our beach house.

-X-

Hibiki was laughing at me as I told him the story about Natsu coming over to my place.

"Shut up, its not funny, my identity is at stakes here asshole!" I say punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay- Wait-" and he continued on laughing.

"I'm kicking you out," I say and then he finally went silent ", what am I going to do?!"

"Wow, quick change of mood much?" he teases me and I punch him on the arm "Ow! Okay! If he knows, he probably will understand and won't tell anyone."

"Hibiki he's our school's fucking golden boy!" I exclaim.

"Well, what are you going to do tomorrow?" he asks me as he takes a sip of tea.

"Don't know, Levy going to flip too, this is going to be impossible," I groaned, as I buried my face into my hands.

"Well... Lucy just so you know I've been in this longer than you have, so the only advice I can give you is, never trust anyone, and if you do, you better sure that they would never break that trust," He says and pats my back.

"Well I guess I have to trust him then huh?" I breath out.

"Don't say 'I guess', you do it Lucy, that's what it's been in the industry all the time, risk it," he says.

"It's not about the industry Hibiki, my secret is at stakes here, and I don't know if this asshole of a jock is going to keep my damn secret!" I exclaim.

"Lucy there's not much of a difference! You either get trust or not!" He says, and I groan as rolled of the couch.

"Not much of my confidence is left Hibiki..." I whispered out, and I heard him sigh in frustration.

"Lucy, I love you and all, but if this kid Natsu haven't told anyone yet, pretty sure you could trust this guy, plus maybe your relationship with him will expand, he is your partner after all," he shrugs, and now I was the one to sigh in frustration.

"Ugh, this is more complicated than that stupid game called Catherine!" I yelled in frustration, as Hibiki breathed out an awkward laugh.

"Well, it was a pretty good game either way right? The sheeps were kinda creepy, but still pretty good game," Hibiki says nudging my gut, making me cringe.

"Yeah, yeah, the last of us was still all time favorite though," I say as I stared at my Play Station in front of me.

"Well it's getting pretty late, we should go to sleep now," Hibiki says standing up, and I noticed that it was already twelve thirty.

"Yeah, you have a shoot tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I have one for Get Fit, and I have to get my fittings on Crystal same day," Hibiki tells me and I nod.

We bid our goodnights, and once I touched my bed, I fell into deep slumber.

-X-

I woke up with my alarm blasting real loud, and I immediately grabbed, and groaned as I looked at the time.

After sitting on my bed for five minutes, I finally muster some strength to get up from my bed, and get ready for the day.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and stared at myself in horror.

I groaned as I did my daily face routine, and peeing.

I went over to my makeup table, and added some concealer. Then I was ready to start the day. Putting on my underwear of the day, I put on a black cami, and put on my outfit. A pair of black capri joggers, a large white sheer sweater, and my adidas seeley shoes.

I looked at myself one last time, and smiled as I put my hair up to a messy bun, adding my glasses along.

Exiting my room, I checked if Hibiki was awake, I found an empty room, and a note.

Woke up early! Cute Sleepy face BTW!

\- Hibiki! :3

I chuckle at his childishness, grabbed myself breakfast, and skateboard my way to school, as usual.

Once I reach school, I met Levy by the lockers, and said good morning.

"How was Tenrou?" she asks as she takes out an AP Biography book from her locker.

"It was fine, Hibiki came, and he's crashing at my place for now," I tell her and she nods ", by the way are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mira says they're starting the scouting tomorrow," I tell her taking our my AP Speech book out.

"Yeah! Where we meeting?" Levy asks closing her locker shut.

"Mira says the park, and meet around four, is that okay?"

"Yeah, definitely!" she says smiling, and we talk a couple more minutes before we separated our ways, and tightly held my skateboard to me as I walk to my algebra class.

Suddenly I was pulled on the arm and slammed to the row of lockers.

I wince in pain as I open my eyes to see who it was and I face myself looking at a certain pinkette.

"Let go," I say with a poker face, not trying to act like I use too.

"No, I told you that our conversation during Friday wasn't over yet, so spill," He says.

"Well what do you want me to tell you, of sorry I forgot to tell you I'm a model?" I ask him completely annoyed.

"Yes, why did you keep it as a secret to be exact Miss Obvious," he says rolling his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you, clearly it's not your business, and it never will be," I said back.

"It is my business because I know, now tell," he tries again, and tightened his grip on me.

"Because I wanted privacy for once okay golden boy," I say, and finally got myself released from his grip ", and this conversation is over."

"This conversation will not be over until I say so," he says.

"Well too bad because I already said it's over," I said and walked away, hearing him say profanities as I enter my algebra class.

I sat down in a complete empty room, and took out a book for myself to read.

After that, I didn't notice that almost everyone was already here.

I put my book away, and opened up my text book.

Soon the bell rings, and we start our morning classes.

-X-

"What?!" Levy exclaim, after telling her about Natsu knowing my secret.

"Levy, quiet down!" I whisper shouted.

"But- He- You know what!" she whisper shouted.

"I know Levy, but I just hope he keeps his promise," I say scratching my head in frustration, and she pats me on the back.

After a minute of silence, I heard a wicked cackle.

Oh lord, please help me.

"Will you look at that?" I heard the one and only Jenny Realight.

"Something wrong nerd?" she asks me.

I look up, and made eye contact with the witch.

"No, but maybe you do," I said back.

"Lame comeback geek," she says back.

"I thought I was a nerd? Guess we know what your grades actually look like," I said back casually as I toss my empty plate into the trash can, and I could hear the whole crowd saying 'ooohs.'

"What? Finally got the a back bone?" she snickers.

"No I had it in me the whole time, just thought that your head needed to be bigger so it could pop," I said back smirking, and I knew she was taken back, but was hiding it.

"You're pathetic-"

"No I'm not, you are, how pathetic are you to pick on other people just so you could feel better? Reality check, that's not how it works, by the way stop saying everything is natural in your face, everyone knows that it's all cake," I said back, and the cafeteria went crazy.

I walked away, and Levy followed behind me, snickering, and looking back at Jenny time to time to see her shocked face.

"Lu-chan! You are my hero!" Levy exclaimed as we went to the library.

"Nah, she needed to be told anyways," I say to her.

As we enter, I could tell that not a lot of people were inside, I look over to the librarian, and waved my hand.

You see, I spent my whole entire time in the library with Levy, the librarian is practically our friend.

Levy, and I sat on a nearby table, and started talking. She started randomly looks at the magazine at the table, and started flipping through it.

"Golden Boy jock better knows who he's messing with right now, I could imagine him getting attacked by your fans because he made your life more troublesome," Levy said as she flipped through another page.

"If you say so," I say adding an awkward chuckle.

"I'm not kidding Lu-chan, look," she says pointing at the magazine showing a picture of me, and a message icon saying that if someone threatened me they'll be attacked, I groaned afterwards.

"It's not my fault!" I exclaim, and the librarian gave me the look, and I nod.

"It's not, but you know it will happen, I have extreme deja vu right now, Lucy I know you're going to tell everyone who you are in like four or three weeks or so, but you need to know that it's not only about the school too, your popularity in the industry is at stakes too," she says and placed the magazine back on the table.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to be such a manager, I know what I'm doing Levy, its final, I want to at least enjoy the last months of high school not wearing a disguise," I said to her, and she nods.

"Just so you know Lu-chan, I'm always here for you 'kay?"

"I know..." I said, and she nods.

After that we talked some more, until the bell rings.

"We have Phycology right?"

"Don't remind me..." I groaned, and I could hear her snicker.

"Must be karma for not knowing who golden boy is, eh?" she jokes, and nudges me, wiggling her brows, making us both laugh in unison.

I clutch to my skateboard tightly as we entered the classroom, and saw only one person inside.

Guess who it was?

That's right! Golden Boy Natsu!

"What a surprise," he says sardonically.

"Asshole," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks as if in confusion.

"Nothing," I say shrugging, and went over to a new seat.

"Tell me why you kept it a secret?"

"I told you that conversation is already over," I say not making eye contact as I open up my text book.

"Yeah, well I'm making up a new one, so tell me now," he says slamming both his hands on my desk, but I didn't flinch.

"I told you I already wanted privacy, now shoo." I said motioning him to leave me the fuck alone.

"There's got to be more to than 'I wanted privacy', your a model aren't you suppose to feed popularity?"

"News flash Golden Boy! Who says I wanted to gain more popularity than I already have? I just wanted privacy once in a while okay so I don't have to be bombarded by a group or mob of people, it's already going to be as bothersome as the paparazzis camping in front of my apartment building," I say using up most of my energy, luckily we were still alone.

I glare at him, as he looked in utter shock, while Levy snickers beside me, clearly amused of what just happened.

"I- Uh-"

"Save it for later, I already ran out of breath just answering back," I say cutting him off, and sat back down to my chair.

He just stood there before finally moving, and sat down to his seat which was not too far from mine.

"Wow, two times in a row, you're on fire Lu-chan," Levy snickers, but I just gave her a mere smile.

"They're both imbecile, it's only right to do so, though I would say that would be a little bit offensive," I say.

"I think that's enough for today Lu-chan, wouldn't want to get in trouble now do you?" she jokes making me chuckle lightly.

"Imbecile is such a sophisticated term for judging someone who is stupid," Levy says.

"Albeit, it will be a great word to use for a person who is halfwit," I said back.

"Oh my god Lu-chan, did you hear our exact words just now?!" she exclaimed.

"Shit, damn, English class is rubbing off on me," I groaned.

"Can't believe you used the term halfwit, when has that been used? Like centuries ago? Stop looking at synonyms for stupid person, like imbecile Lu-chan, you might start sounding like your better than anyone else," she says.

"Yeah, you're right, but then again, it's still a-"

"Lu-chan..." she says in a warning tone.

"Yeah, got it," I say, and we laugh onwards.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the bell rings, and sensei comes inside.

"Today class will be the same as last Friday, continue on what you guys left on," she says, and the class goes 'yes sensei.'

Levy gave me a sympathetic smile before leaving me to sit next to intimidating Gajeel.

I sighed in frustration as I felt a certain pinkette sit beside me.

"So I wanted to apo-"

"Don't, let's just get this project over with," I said.

"Is it okay with you if we do our project in my house tomorrow," He asks, I was ready to say yes, but then I remembered Mira, and the scouting.

"I can't, but we could go to my place later today, you already know my secret," I say, and he nods ", okay but to change the topic real quick, did you tell anyone my secret?"

"No," he repLies back.

"Good," I say, and then we started talking about the project once more.

-X-

We enter my apartment getting blasted with Justin Bieber song called Confident.

"Is someone staying at your place?" He whispers besides me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Apparently so.." I replied back, placing my skateboard on a corner, and removing my backpack, placing it on my couch.

Suddenly I could hear two people scream from the top of their lungs saying 'She's confident!'

I remove my glasses, and removed the hair tie from my head immediately, and went to my room, Natsu following behind, only to see two idiotic models singing and jumping up down on my bed, with my lingerie everywhere.

"Hibiki!?" I yell, and suddenly the music stop, and too familiar faces look at me as they just got caught stealing candy.

"Uh... Hi?"

 _After several moments of yelling and screaming over lingerie all over my bedroom, and two twenty plus men jumping up and down on my bed like 1D fans..._

We sat in my living room drinking tea, and an eerie silence made its way to our atmosphere.

Placing my cup, it made the three of them flinch.

"Hibiki, you never called nor text me that Loke was going to my place!" I exclaim, changing the mood of aura.

"You're both twenty-one year old bachelors singing to Justin Bieber and jumping up and down on a bed, I thought I was suppose to do that not you guys," I say shaking my head in disappointment.

"Well, who's your guest here?" Hibiki asks arching a brow and taking sip of his tea.

"Oh yeah, Natsu, meet Loke and Hibiki, Loke Hibiki, Natsu, that 'guy'," I say and Hibiki understood, and whispered something into Loke's ear real quick, and his eyes widened but then went back to normal.

By the way I never got any apologies," I reminded the two.

"Oh yeah..."

"Sorry, Lucy, I'm so sorry please forgive by giving you a kiss in the-"

"I accept your apology now scoot, I want personal space ass hole," I say shoving his face back to where he sat.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I thought you were still in class, so I thought maybe I should bring Loke along in the house, and that happened," Hibiki explained I nod curtly.

"Wait aren't you Lucy's rumored boyfriend," Natsu blurted out, making me blush slightly.

"No, he's not my boyfriend, I am single as the last pringle, we just went out to lunch because we were having a shoot the other day," I answered.

"I- I thought we were-"

"Loke I will personally tell Aries how you feel about her," I say, and he finally quiet down.

"That was harsh, even for you Lucy," Hibiki says taking another sip of his tea.

"Says the guy who's dating my bully," I snapped.

"I didn't know okay! She's been through a lot! You know she' s actually a nice person once you get to know her right?" Hibiki says.

"And last week she practically yelled out that she got laid with some random jock, seriously you both are cheating with each other, and then come back like nothing happens, it's not a healthy relationship Hibiki, does she even like you or is she thinking of you as another toy like every other guy?" I say, and the room went dead silence.

"Lucy you don't know anything about her so you-"

"I know I don't know anything about, she might have a tough past or she's in complete stress, and fucks everyone to relieves it, but it's not healthy, and your relationship with her will just become friends with benefits, an easy fuck," I said taking a sip of my tea.

"I-"

"I'm not done yet Hibiki. If you ever do take your relationship to the next level, watch out, she can be secretly a gold digger for all I care, but just watch out. And just a hint, I know someone who will be more than okay dating you," I say referring to Lisanna, but he doesn't know that.

"Fine," he breaths out.

"Well if you excuse us we'll be doing our project in my office, and please clean up your mess in my room," I say, and left the two of them alone.

Though, it still bothers me how he chose someone like her other than the person that was right in front of him.

Lisanna.

 **-X-**

 ** _A/N: Yay! This chappy is such a grammatical error base land like lol, I rushed things way too the first part of the chapter, did it give a hint of what Hibiki had his eyes on? That's right! I feel bad for Lisanna now! And the story is becoming more dramatic than I intended too, I really wanted to make it funny but I can't really put my mind to it. I'm so used to righting drama fiction, I can't really right something funny once in a while, it kinda sucks. But I'll make it up for the next chapter, it'll be the scouting day so yeah!_**

 ** _If liked please leave a review, add in favs,or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love & Peace! - Moi!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm alive don't worry, I won't be updating for a while tho, I have so much work to keep up with, I think I won't be updating much this year, anyways here you go guys!**_

 _ **-X-**_

 ** _UNEDITED_**

Chapter 4:

The back of my mind, Lisanna was the only thing in my head.

To be honest, Jenny being with Hibiki irks the fuck out of me, even to the point where I wanted to rip my hair out.

Jenny is the school's number one bully, and acts like she's the queen... not.

If she's called Queen B, we all know that it's just another person that goes under someone, and tries to steal the spotlight, hence the letter A, meaning the real Popular Person, which is surprisingly a tolerable person to be with.

Her name is Yukino, though I said she's tolerable, she's still not a person I would be friends with. Her bitchiness is ten times worse than Jenny's but her bitchiness actually does good things around, sort off.

She's the one in the cool crowd, and isn't a bit intimidated of anything, meaning she's a total bad ass, and only acts like bitch when she wants too, and she's considered to be the hottest person, and popular person ever in the school because she hangs out with one of the hottest people in the school, and when I say hot, I mean H-O-T hot, maybe even close to be one of those Calvin Klein or Abercrombie models, and they're hotter than the sun itself.

Jenny hangs out with hot people, but not as hot as Yukino's side bro's.

Why am I even comparing those two? Gees I have a life for god's sake.

Tuesday, and I'm on my day dream state already at lunch.

Levy was dilly dandling with her food, and reading a book.

For me, a super mode, who disguises herself as a nerd is sitting next to a trashcan where people throw their food in, and it's not a pleasant sight.

I can be popular if I wanted too, but like I said, I don't like having my privacy getting taken over.

Suddenly I felt someone's presence take a seat next to mine, and Levy almost has her mouth on the floor, and I turn to look over who it is,and it was the one and only Golden Boy.

"Sup Luce," he says.

And I'm pretty sure the whole cafeteria is looking dead at us.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper shouted.

"Sitting with you, what else would I be doing?" He says and takes a fry from Levy's plate, and popped it in his mouth.

"Yeah, again, why are you sitting with me?" I ask him arching a brow.

"I see you already fallen for my char-"

"No, I'm asking on why you're here, unless this is about the project ask away, but don't get near me other than that," I tell him with such a straightforward face, I bet I can make a baby cry, wait no! That's mean!

And for some reason I feel Yukino's smirk hit me in the gut, because her whole group is looking at me like I'm the next person they'll eat.

"Lu-chan that was rude," Levy scolds me.

"Yeah Lu-chan, listen to your friend," Natsu teases, and I gave him a hard glare before picking up the foam tray and throwing it in the trash can.

"If you want to sit with someone go sit with somewhere else where you know you'll fit in better with, Natsu we all know we're not in same social group, so this is complete utter shit, take this," I tell him and showed both my middle fingers, and strutted away, and for some unknown reason, the whole cafeteria erupted into a fiasco, saying on how I just totally slayed it.

And how I was on fire with these comebacks to the popular people.

I guess you could say that first it was Jenny, and now this.

And I am completely utterly disappointed with myself.

Never have I ever once had thought of ever doing that, and not once would I want to do it again because I sound like a total bitch. Bad for my job, and bad for my fans.

Slipping my way out, I gradually make my to the library again.

The smell of old paper, and school supplies hits my face as I enter the room.

Feeling a bit moody, I try to calm myself as I focused reading on book, that some what reminded me of something.

 _She drowned... I didn't know whether this love was in vain, but seeing her lifeless body on the coffin made the feeling more melodramatic than it ever will. The remembrance of our pure passionate lust will forever endear me._

 _Even if she was older, even if I was young and naive, being with someone close enough for me, our never endless love making at nights, when our body's are pressed together, was enough to make it feel forever. It seemed like only yesterday that we met at a coffee shop down the street of my school._

 _Though, I knew that I'll never will love again, and I knew I will always end up as the player._

My brows furrowed, remembering an article about someone drowning, knowing that countless of people died before, this one was the most shady of all of them, and the story somewhat can fill in all the puzzles for it.

Her name was Ur, I knew it was. I quickly scramble around the room, and found the article.

 _Ur Milkovich is college ice hockey player, with a scholarship on its way to be in the women's national team just five days away when she drowned in a local pool around her University. Witnesses say that she tried to save a high school student, who happened to be her partner, but several minutes later she too drowned, but luckily saved the boy._

The book definitely resembles the article. The female character was a hockey player on her way to be a professional player, and months before the scouting, the main male character in the book who was narrating the whole book described himself as a high school hockey player also, who've been called a player countless times, but instead of a pool, it was at the beach.

Though it ties in perfectly with the article. I can't seem to remember who played hockey in our team.

I would point out Gray, but he's the school's runner in the football team, and I just can't seem to think it would be him.

And I knew enough that he dated more older woman than him, but I remembered hearing on how he was getting more serious with a college one.

Albeit, it wasn't my place to hear the rest, and I brushed it off, and so am I with this topic, it seems too eerie to even think about it.

-X-

I scratch my arm as the blazing sun burns the five of us.

"Are you sure this is going to work Mira? I mean we're all wearing black and it's hotter than bacon sizzling on an iron pan," I tell her as I fix my sunglasses.

"This is going to work alright, researchers say that many women, and young girls like to do yoga in parks," Mira informs us making us groan.

"Ever heard of Candice Swanepoel? Yeah, she got scouted in the mall, which has air condition!" Lisanna tells her sister.

"Shut up," Mira scolds her.

"I agree with Lisanna Mira-san, it's really hot, and Magnolia's forecast say that it will be one hundred four later on, we should go somewhere else that won't give us a heat stroke," Levy says, and after countless bickering, and arguments, Mira finally bought it and now we stand inside a Victoria Secret lingerie store.

During our ride to the mall, the air condition didn't help much, so we took of all out black clothes, and just went back wearing our ordinary clothes.

Though many fans tried to get our attention while we were in the store, they were kept in distance by the security.

There we found a girl who was tall, like maybe 5' 10'' or 5'11''.

"She looks good," I tell Mira.

"Yeah, and she has the traits of a model, let's just hope her attitude it alright," Erza says.

We all nodded and make our way to her, and when we tap her shoulder, and once she turned around, she was probably about to cry.

"OMG, I love you guys so so so much," she cries, and we give her hug, well except for Levy, apparently she was video taping all of this.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Lisanna asks her.

"Anastasia," she replies back.

"Well would you like to be a model?" Erza ask her, and let's just say after couple of talking with her mother, she was booked.

We left the store after, and looked for our next target.

"That was fun," Levy says putting her phone back in her back pocket.

"Yeah, when a famous model does it, don't you know how weird it was for me when I got scouted? It was this stranger coming up to me in a bathroom, and told me if I wanted to be a model," I tell her.

"At least it was a fancy bathroom right? I mean you were in those fancy posh parties you would use to attend cause' your parents were a bunch of socialites," Levy tells me, and I semi felt at angry at her, and then she noticed what she said, and tries to apologies, but I tell her it was alright, because it was true.

My parents were socialites, even to the point where they would travel internationally just to attend a party, because if they didn't, it would be rude, and it's a great way to waste time, and explore new things.

Albeit, my parents were rich, not to the point where they were like creating an empire, they had a great outlook to the society, and many admired though they never thought it was good enough as whatever is the highest.

"Let's go get food, maybe we'll see a cute guy that'll look like an abercrombie model, and I wouldn't be surprised if he does become one," I say, and we all nod in agreement, and we went our way to the food court.

Buying a couple of drink for ourselves, we start scanning the area, a couple of autograph signs here and there, selfie over there, we were still on lookout until a certain group catches our eye.

It was the one in my school.

Yukino's group, and Mira looked like in heaven.

What I didn't understand is, why are they at the mall? I mean it's a Tuesday, then again, they were one of the most rebellious student's ever, so I shouldn't be in big of a surprise.

Levy though, looked like she was ready to suffocate herself.

"Mira..." Levy trailed off.

"Yeah Levy?" Mira asks her.

"Those people are bad, not only that, they are considered rebellious delinquents at our school," Levy informs her.

"I don't care, what I do care is getting a male model," Mira says.

"But-"

"No but's Levy, when I see it,I see it, there's like five gorgeous men right there, and it would make the whole female dominant to faint, I don't care what they do, what I care is scouting them, and being proud of what I did," Mira says boldly and stood up from her seat, and we followed her on wards.

Sipping on my drink the whole food court seems to watch every single move we make.

And once we reach to group of seven they all looked at us like we were just normal people. Oh the joy.

"Hi,"Mira says cheerfully.

"No one asked for you, get away be-"

"Listen, and listen good, I don't care if you all act like delinquents, when I see something I get, understood? Stand up," Mira says using her demonic voice.

"Why? Look if you-"

"If you are instituting that we're a bunch of whore's watch your mouth, I'm probably older than you by three years, now get up," Erza boldly says.

"No,"the group says in unison.

Now it was my turn to speak up ", sorry for the misunderstanding, but we're going to say something clear, and it's not that we're whores we are more reserved than that, we're scouting for models, and you five seem to catch our leader here."

"Continue," a guy says.

"I'm Lucky Lucy, I've been a model for the past three years, and when we see something that catches our attention, we grab it, we're not cocky or arrogant whores, we're professional models,I don't care if you never heard of us, but please listen intently to what she's going to say," I say motioning towards Lisanna.

"Hi, my name is Lisanna, as you already know, she said we are pro models, I'm sure you might be thinking on why we should be in a photo shoot, or something like that right? Well we're here to make some dreams come true, and something that might actually help you out in the future," Lisanna says then continued on.

"Though maybe some of you have the worse standards in the educational progression, I'm not stating that your dumb, for all I know, you could be smarter than most people, but would please think of the offer of being a male model," Lisanna says, then there was a long pause.

"Don't know...How much does it pay?"

"It all depends on how much work, and how your skills can excel you, though we do need your height," Erza says.

"6'2'', 6', 5'11', 6'1'', 6'4''," choruses chant.

"How about me," Yukino says catching Mira and Erza's attention.

"How tall are you?"

"5'7''" she replies back, and there was a long pause before Mira spoke up.

"Models are usually around 5'8'' and higher, but there are plenty of short models out there, some are in Playboy maga-"

"Never mind, take these men," Yukino quickly says, knowing she was joking around, Mira smiled slightly.

For me, I just wanted to disappear. Yukino's eyes wandering on me is irking me, and it made feel utterly explicit.

"You're that nerd aren't you," she says pointing at me, and my eyes widened ", YOU ARE!"

"Oh my god, that stupid get up you use in school is so lame," she laughs, and I couldn't help bu held back a smile.

"Finally, somebody who didn't think me wearing glasses was nerdy, and it blocks other things about me," I mutter under my breath.

"Nerd?" a guy arches a brow.

"She's that chick who told off Dragneel," Yukino cackled.

"Holy shit."

"I know."

'Back to the topic of modeling!" I cut in, blushing heavily ", So are you going to take up the offer?"

After a couple of moments, we here unison of 'sure's' or 'I guess.'

"Great, here's our business card, welcome to Fairy Tail Agencies," Mira beamed.

-X-

The next day wasn't that big of a deal, except for the fact that Yukino's damn rebellious intimidating squad, invaded my nerdy personal space.

"Stop taking my food!" I exclaim.

"Someone has no chill..." I heard someone mumbled.

"Look, I only wanted to sit here and read a book by Mark Twain, but I guess that's off my schedule," I tell them.

"For a model, you're pretty nerdy," a guy tells me, and close my eyes before I burst into stress.

"I'm pretty sure, I already know that," I say in low voice.

"Come on Lucky Lucy, can't do anything fun for a change, if you could flaunt your nice ass on a runaway, can't you do something extraordinary, and that's coming from me, I used a lot of adjectives there," Mike says.

"Then call me a kill joy, I'm not doing stupid in front of the whole school," I tell him.

"So maybe if we tell everyone you are a mode-"

"Blackmailing me, really?" I tell him giving him a look that could make you feel guilty.

'Yup," he said popping the 'p' like nothing happened, and I furrowed my brows in annoyance.

"I've had enough attention this week from this school, can't you bother someone else?" I ask them.

Choruses of 'no's' and 'hell no,' was heard around the table, and I sighed.

"What do you want me to do then?" I ask.

Smirks, and devilish grins crept their way to there faces, and before I knew it, I was shoved into a bikini, and was in our auditorium.

"We have a pageant show?!" I exclaim in disbelief.

When the hell did we ever had a pageant show?! I never even signed up!?

"Yeah, we have it like every year," Yukino tells me fixing me up.

Was I that low of a status in high school, to even know that we have pageant shows every week, which was partially stupid?

"God, I never pay attention my surroundings," I deadpanned.

"Okay stand up," she orders me, which I do, and she tries to remove my glasses, but I hit her hand away before she could reach.

"My stupid cover will blow," I scold her, and she shrugs, and pushes me to the line of girls, who caked up to much.

The lines gotten shorter, and next up was Jenny (wasn't much of a surprise.)

I tightened the grip on my arm, as I try to cover my face with my blonde hair which was flowing freely.

Before I know it, I was up next.

"Break a leg!" Yukino tells me ", I mean don't break a leg! Sorry,I know you need them for- Yeah! Just do it!"

Next thing I know, I was pushed to the stage, and everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

I took a huge gulp, and started walking down the makeshift runaway.

Blocking all of the stares, I just wanted it to be me and the stage. I start walking down, and once I reached the end of the floor, I put my hand on my waste, and winked.

Cheers erupt soon, and once I walked backstage, everyone looked at me in disgust.

Why, I'm such a nice person? Oh my god, so much sarcasm.

Suddenly, Yukino walked behind me and slapped my butt.

"Work it girl," she laughs. I gasp, not use to a person slapping my butt, usually it was just us models playing around while we get ready, but it felt weird when someone did it to me.

It made me uncomfortable, but I'm not that much of a prissy.

"Come on, next one is the bikini show down, they're going to eliminate the next five," she says and pushed me to inside a dressing room, and threw a bikini over the dressing room.

"Put it on quick!" she yells.

I groan, what am I going to do?

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **A/N: Short chapter, really sorry, but this is all I could write for now, if I added more, it'll just be too much in one chapter! BTW if you see an Elisa anywhere, it was just that Elisa was originally going to be the bad ass girl, but I replaced it as Yukino, seemed more Fairy Tail themed. Anyways...**_

 _ **If liked please review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!- Moi-Master!**_


End file.
